


Coming Home

by krashlyntome (bestthreemonths)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestthreemonths/pseuds/krashlyntome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your career takes you all over the world, sometimes it's easy to lose sight of where your actual home is. But whoever said home was a physical place has never loved the right person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings, so I wrote about them. What else is new? ;)

**June 2012**

Ali knows it’s too early to get her hopes up. Just because there are talks of a new domestic league doesn’t mean anything will actually happen. And if it does, who’s to say this one will last?

The news that there was a meeting about starting yet another women’s professional soccer league just months after the WPS folded puts Ali on edge, and she’s not sure why exactly. Maybe something about the fact that she and Ashlyn just ensured that they’d be in the same country at least through the end of the year, one step closer to maybe possibly not dealing with long distance and maybe possibly eventually even settling down together.

So what happens now? What if Ali wants to go and Ashlyn falls in love with Germany—just like Ali did so many years ago—and wants to stay? What if Ashlyn rushes home and Ali can’t part ways with what’s become her second home? What if they both go home and end up on teams across the country from each other? A two-hour train ride in Germany is nothing could become a five-hour plane journey and three-hour time difference. Isn’t that what they were trying to get away from?

She doesn’t have much time to think about it, though, because her mom is in town, a welcome distraction. Ashlyn just went home a few days ago, and she already misses her like crazy, counting down the days till she comes back to Germany.

Of course, one of the first things Deb says after getting off the plane is, “Alex, did you hear about the new soccer league?” After Ali hugs her and explains that yes, she’s heard, and no, she has no idea what that will mean for the future of her career, Deb has already moved on, ready to chat about all sorts of things that moms and daughters miss out on when they’re oceans apart.

She asks about Ashlyn and her big plans to move to Germany, and they gossip about what Kyle is even doing with his life these days, though they’re both just relieved he’s in a good place and on the right track. Ali tells Deb about Ken’s new girlfriend, who she met briefly before coming back to Germany, and Deb vents about the new teacher in the room next to hers who always wants to chat before Deb’s had her morning coffee. They watch the Euro tournament, and Deb makes Ali laugh with her football lingo, and for a while, Ali forgets about everything floating around in the universe that’s been haunting her.

Before bed, Ashlyn FaceTimes her, and Deb takes up the majority of their time grilling her about her life plans until Ali finally wrestles the phone away and says she’s going to bed. She kisses her mother good night, making sure she’s all set in the guest room, and retreats to her bedroom to talk to Ashlyn.

“You look happy,” Ashlyn says.

“Shouldn’t I be?” Ali asks.

“It’s just a good look on you,” Ashlyn says. “I know you’ve been stressed.”

“I’ve been trying not to think about it,” Ali says.

“Why not?”

“It’s scary,” Ali says. “What if I change my whole life plan and move home and then it all amounts to nothing?”

“Alex—” Ashlyn starts, then she laughs.

“What?” Ali demands.

“Al, five years ago you jumped on a plane to a country you’d never been to before, where you didn’t know anyone and you certainly didn’t know the language. And look at you now.” Ali is quiet for a moment. “What’s the difference?”

“You!” Ali says, like it should be obvious, tears springing to her eyes.

“Don’t cry,” Ashlyn sighs. “Please don’t cry.”

“I told you I was trying not to think about it,” Ali says, laughing at herself. “This is your fault.”

“I’m not a huge fan of the idea that I’m making it harder for you to be brave,” Ashlyn says. “If that’s the case, then there’s a bigger problem here, and it’s about us.”

“Stop,” Ali says. “That’s not it. There are just so many things that could go wrong.”

“That is not a very Krieger way to think about things,” Ashlyn says. “What about all the things that could go right?”

“For example?” Ali asks.

“Like the league thrives and you get to be an inspiration for millions of little girls,” Ashlyn says. “Like you and I both go to the same team and can finally be together for real. Like we get a house with a yard and start a family and play soccer all year long.”

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Ali says drily, but Ashlyn can’t be deterred.

“I’m going to stay positive,” Ashlyn says. “And if you don’t want to be, I’ll just have to hope enough for the both of us, which is going to get really annoying for you.”

Ali can’t help but smile at that. “And in the meantime we’ll both be in Germany kicking ass and taking names.”

“That’s the plan,” Ashlyn says, grinning back. “Besides, we’ve gotten this far being on separate continents. Nothing can stop us now.”

~

**November 2012**

It isn’t till the day the teams are announced that Ali really thinks Ashlyn could be onto something.

“DC baby!!!!” Ashlyn texts her as soon as she gets the email, and Ali responds with a string of smiley emojis.

But when the darkness creeps in that night, Ashlyn is the one questioning everything. Of course Ali will go home. And of course she’ll get to go to D.C. At that point, Ashlyn will stop factoring into the equation. Ali will be perfectly happy to be around her family and friends and teammates, and Ashlyn will have to get used to whatever their new situation will be.

She takes it out on Ali by being a little more distant than usual, which she knows isn’t fair, but she finds it hard to put a smile on her face when every day she gets more nervous about what the next year holds.

When they get the emails asking for their preferences, Ali texts her excitedly asking to Skype, which she obliges. No matter how stressed Ashlyn gets, seeing Ali smile works every time.

“Wow, I missed that face,” Ali says. She’s sitting cross-legged on her bed wearing a sports bra and spandex shorts, brushing her long hair, which is still damp from a shower. Ashlyn has to stop herself from audibly groaning at the sight.

“I missed that body,” Ashlyn says, and Ali smirks.

“Down, girl,” she says. “We have work to do.”

“Yeah?” Ashlyn says. “What kind of work?”

“We’re filling out our team preferences together,” Ali announces. “Come on, aren’t you excited?”

“Yeah,” Ashlyn says, not even convincing herself.

“What’s the matter now?” Ali says.

“You’re going to D.C.,” Ashlyn says. “But who knows where I’ll go?”

“Are you kidding?” Ali says. “This is going to be so easy. I have it all figured out, I can’t believe you haven’t thought it through.”

“What are you talking about?” Ashlyn asks. “We get four choices, and even then, there’s no guarantee.”

“There is if you’re smart about it,” Ali says. “You put your first choice as D.C.—”

“Obviously,” Ashlyn sighs. “But—”

“Then Seattle second,” Ali says.

“Are you crazy?” Ashlyn says. “If I can’t be in D.C., I’m definitely not going across the country from you. I’m going to put New Jersey and New York.”

“No you aren’t,” Ali says, a smile spreading across her face. “You’re not actually going to Seattle. You’re just going to write it. You’re not actually going to give them a choice.”

“But why Seattle?” Ashlyn asks, thoroughly confused, and Ali rolls her eyes, amazed at her girlfriend’s shortsightedness.

“Because where do you think Hope is going to pick?” Ali says. “Then third you put New Jersey—Jill will want to go there—and fourth you can put whatever, but I’d recommend Portland, because that is going to be everyone’s top choice.”

“And what are you putting?” Ashlyn asks, and Ali shrugs.

“D.C. first,” she says. “Then New Jersey, because Pearcie is going there and they aren’t going to load them up with American defenders.”

“You seem pretty sure of yourself, Krieger,” Ashlyn says.

“Then Portland and Chicago because everyone I’ve asked is putting those on their list.”

“And for where you absolutely don’t want to go?” Ashlyn asks.

“Anywhere you don’t,” Ali says, like it’s simple.

“Alex, you can’t—”

“Watch me,” Ali says. “What’s the worst they could do?”

“That’s going to raise red flags,” Ashlyn says.

“They’re going to find out eventually. It’s not like U.S. Soccer isn’t aware,” Ali says. “Any team would be better off having us together than having one or the other.”

“And you’re sure this is going to work?” Ashlyn says.

“Nope,” Ali says. “But I know we’re going to be fine no matter what. And it can’t hurt to be as strategic as possible in the meantime.”

“So for the one I don’t want to go to, should I say anywhere without you?” Ashlyn asks.

“No,” Ali says. “Kansas City. It’s going to be on Barney’s list, even if it’s third or fourth. She’ll probably put D.C. first, so she’s your main competition. If you say with absolute certainty you won’t go there, she almost certainly will.”

“That doesn’t seem fair,” Ashlyn says, frowning. As much as she wants to be with Ali at any cost, she hasn’t thought about how it might affect her friends.

“Do whatever you want,” Ali sighs. “I tried.”

“You’re perfect,” Ashlyn says. “You’re brilliant. Thank you.”

“Are you going to do it?” Ali asks.

“Depends how quickly you’re able to get those shorts off,” Ashlyn says, grinning mischievously.

~

**January 2013**

The holidays come and go with not much fanfare. Ali returns home quietly at the beginning of the German league break, and Ashlyn goes to Florida, planning to return to Germany and finish out the season before coming back for good. They don’t talk much about what’s to come, opting instead to enjoy the holidays. Ashlyn comes to visit Ali and her family in Miami, and they pretend like they know for sure the next time they’re together will be the real deal.

When the big day comes along, Ali and Ashlyn agree to wait to check their emails or any other form of communication with the outside world until they’re together, at least on Skype. Ali’s not sure yet what will happen if things don’t go their way, but at least she knows they’ll be together when it happens.

They each get a bottle of champagne and uncork them together, filling up the flutes and pretending to clink them. “To new beginnings,” Ali says, and Ashlyn smiles, taking a sip. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Ashlyn says. “You?” Ali nods. “On the count of three?”

They count slowly, not taking their eyes off each other as they open the emails on their phones together.

Ali practically screams when she sees, but Ashlyn is quiet. Ali looks up to see tears filling her girlfriend’s eyes, and she immediately tears up too. “Baby, it’s happening,” she says, and Ashlyn just nods quickly.

“I can’t believe this,” Ashlyn says. “I mean, I can. But it all worked the way we planned.”

“Yep,” Ali says. “Now I’m so mad we aren’t together. All I want is to hug you.”

“You want to hug me?” Ashlyn laughs. “God, you really must be out of your mind.”

“Okay, mostly I want to kiss you and jump your bones,” Ali admits. “But hug just seemed more family friendly.” A glimmer flashes in her eyes, and she grins. “Babe,” she says. “Do you realize what this means?”

“No, but I’m sure you’ll fill me in,” Ashlyn laughs.

Ali is typing away, not even focusing on Ashlyn anymore. “House hunting.”

~

**March 2013**

The air is different, Ashlyn thinks as she steps out of the car, and not only because it’s much colder than it was when she started her drive that morning in good old Satellite Beach. She takes a deep breath, letting the fresh air fill her lungs, a welcome change from the stale air conditioning in her Jeep.

It feels like the first breath to start a new chapter of her life, like every breath she took before now was just practice for the real thing, for the freedom she now feels. She’s waited long enough for it, she thinks, smiling to herself as she takes in the picture before her, capturing it like a photo in her mind. The first breath of the rest of her life, she would think, if she were the dramatic type. Which she so is not, she insists to herself. But still, somehow the thought creeps in.

And it’s a good thing she does take that breath, because the wind is nearly knocked out of her when Ali comes racing toward her, practically tackling her in a hug. It’s only been four days since they last saw each other in the airport in Portugal, heading their separate ways, but four days can feel like an eternity when they separate you from the first day of the rest of your life—which, of course, is way too dramatic for Ashlyn. So whatever.

“You’re here,” Ali breathes, taking Ashlyn in like she can’t believe it. In a way, she really can’t. They’ve been talking about this day hypothetically for years, slightly more tangibly for nine months, and as an actual real life fact for just a few months. It hasn’t sunk in yet that it’s finally really happening.

Ashlyn pulls her back in, burying her face in Ali’s freshly washed hair. It smells like cucumbers and flowers and Ali, and Ashlyn lets herself bask in the realization that she’s going to get to see and hold this Ali, the one who hasn’t even put a single swipe of mascara on yet, the one who mumbles about her darkest fears and most impossible-sounding dreams when the lights are finally off and the darkness sets in, the one who wants Ashlyn even when she’s on her knees over the toilet hungover, and most importantly, the one who Ashlyn’s going to wake up to every day for the rest of her life if she has anything to say about it.

“Can I help you bring things in?” Ali asks, reaching for the car door, but Ashlyn stops her.

“It’s just my suitcase,” she says. Everything else she owns was shipped from Florida, and Ashlyn’s job for the next few days is going to be unpacking absolutely everything—and probably throwing away the things Ali grimaces at. “But I’m hungry, can we eat?”

“Of course,” Ali says, squeezing Ashlyn’s hand quickly. “Come in. I’ll just grab my keys and put on some makeup and we can go somewhere. I know you’re probably sick of driving.”

“Wait, go somewhere?” Ashlyn asks. “I thought we could eat here.”

“I haven’t been grocery shopping,” Ali says. “I was waiting for you so we could go get the big stuff, I just have milk and bread and some fruit.”

“That’s okay,” Ashlyn says. “We can get Chinese takeout or a pizza or something. I just want to hang out here and enjoy our new place together for a night.”

“Okay,” Ali agrees. She’s leaving in the morning for an injury prevention clinic and won’t be back for a few days, so she can understand Ashlyn wanting to spend time together in their house. The one they own—well, are renting—together.

“I’ll unpack while you’re gone,” Ashlyn says. “I don’t want to worry about that tonight, I just want to hang out with you.”

“No, we don’t have to worry about that tonight,” Ali agrees, opening the door. The foyer, which yesterday had been filled with a dozen boxes filled with Ashlyn’s belongings according to a Snapchat from Ali with a wide-eyed emoji, is empty except for a side table where Ali’s keys and purse rest and a picture frame Ali kept in her room in Germany, filled with photos of friends and family, but now it’s filled with some of Ashlyn’s favorite memories with Ali. “Welcome home, baby.”

“Did you move all the boxes upstairs by yourself?” Ashlyn asks, and Ali shakes her head.

“I didn’t move them,” she says, grabbing Ashlyn’s hand and leading her toward the living room. There, Ashlyn sees her favorite blanket to cuddle up with on the couch draped over the couch next to the fireplace, photos of both her family and Ali’s and some of their favorite trophies they’ve collected over the years on the mantle.

“Shut up. You didn’t unpack,” Ashlyn says, and Ali just smiles. “God, you’re an amazing woman.” She wraps her arms around Ali’s shoulders, kissing her before she can protest. “Oh my God. Do you know what I just realized?”

“What?” Ali asks, eyes wide with concern.

“I could get you naked any time I want, anywhere in this house,” Ashlyn says. Ali rolls her eyes, smacking her chest. “Don’t act like you haven’t been thinking the same thing.”

“I have,” Ali admits. “I was just wondering what was taking you so long.”

~

After two rounds on the couch, both Ali and Ashlyn are sweaty and sticky and hungry, but so so happy. Ali, the more composed of the two, calls in their delivery order while Ashlyn wraps herself in a blanket, snuggling into the arm of the love seat. Ali makes her way back to sit with Ashlyn, throwing on the shirt Ashlyn had shed earlier, savoring the way it feels on her body, light and soft like all the shirts she’s stolen from her over the years.

Ali curls into Ashlyn’s lap, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Ashlyn brings her hand to the back of Ali’s neck, holding her there. “Don’t go,” she murmurs.

“I’m here to stay,” Ali says. “Forever,” she continues, kissing Ashlyn again. “And ever.” Another kiss. “And ever.”

“But you’re leaving me tomorrow,” Ashlyn whines.

“Just a few days,” Ali insists. “Besides, you’ll be too busy at training and causing trouble with Lori to even miss me.”

“Not possible,” Ashlyn says. “Trust me, I’ve had plenty of fun without you in the past few years, but it never once stopped me from missing you.”

“That brings me no comfort whatsoever,” Ali laughs, leaning her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder.

She looks like an angel, Ashlyn thinks, and she tells her so, making Ali blush and bury her face in her neck.

“Is it weird being back in America?” Ashlyn asks, even though they’ve had this conversation before.

“Yeah,” Ali says. “But it’s weirder to finally be past the roommate stage of my life.”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Ashlyn asks.

“You’re not my roommate,” Ali laughs. “You’re my… you’re like family.”

“Well that makes what we just did feel a lot weirder,” Ashlyn teases.

“No, I just, I don’t know, I guess I just always envisioned that I’d live with family then with roommates then alone until I settled down and got married or whatever,” Ali says. “But now I can’t imagine living alone when I could be living with you. And it’s the first time I’ve been more interested in who I’m living with than where I’m playing or even how I’m playing.”

“I’m honored,” Ashlyn says.

“I think we could lose every game this season and I’d still be the happiest girl in the world,” Ali says, kissing Ashlyn’s cheek.

“That’s such a lie,” Ashlyn laughs. “Hang on, I have to tweet that.”

Ali stops her with a kiss, pinning her against the couch. “Shut it,” she laughs. “There’s no time to tweet, I still haven’t shown you the bedroom.”

“But I saw it online,” Ashlyn whines, but Ali just shakes her head. “There’s food coming!”

Ali just kinks an eyebrow. “I didn’t time you just now, but I have a sneaking suspicion 30 minutes or less doesn’t just apply to the delivery guy.” Ashlyn shrugs, not really able to argue. In that time span, she and Ali have accomplished plenty with time to spare, and besides, the only one to have had an orgasm on their bed so far is Ali, and Ashlyn is over being left out.

As she chases Ali up the stairs, letting the blanket fall at the bottom of the steps, she thinks this must be what all those sappy songs are always saying about coming home. Home is where the heart is, home is wherever I’m with you, all that cheesy garbage. Being with Ali—finally, for real—after such long stretches of being apart is like taking that first gulp of water after a particularly treacherous practice. Once you have that first sip, it’s like you finally found what you’ve been lacking, what you’ve been needing, what will finally let you slow down and breathe, what lets you know the hard part is over. And one sip is never enough, but it’s okay, because there’s plenty more where that came from.

And even though she’s only been in this physical place for a few hours, it feels like some part of her has always known it, like a first language that she doesn’t have to learn, because this is home. It’s the same way she felt when she first met Ali, the way conversation was always just so easy, like they were instantly lifelong friends who could communicate with a glance or a touch.

Now Ashlyn realizes how Ali must have felt stepping off the plane from Germany in December, knowing that she may come and go for brief periods of time, but that she was finally home to stay. And Ashlyn doesn’t know where their careers or their futures will take them, but she doesn’t have to know her latitude and longitude to know Ali will always be her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you liked it, and for those of you who took part in my [Tumblr guessing game](http://kneatthanks.tumblr.com/post/130106069134/guessing-game), I hope it was worth the wait :)
> 
> P.S. I have a new Tumblr URL! I am now kneatthanks, so make sure to follow me and send me messages there!
> 
> Question TIME!!!!!  
> 1\. Favorite line? (You know I'll never get sick of this question)  
> 2\. How old are you? (You don't have to answer, just curious about demographics!)  
> 3\. Top 5 USWNT members? (Maybe you'll see them in future fics?)  
> 4\. On a scale of 1 to the stampede scene in the Lion King, how much emotion did you experience reading this?
> 
> LOVE YOU MUCHO! I can't wait to see what you guys think :)


End file.
